


Whimper

by Shinhia



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, F/M, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: "Sometimes the world ends with a whimper".Or what happens after 1x13 and Alex is left waiting for Micheal to show up.





	1. Someone You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello everyone so this is my first Malex fic, more will come in the future. I hope you'll enjoy and please do leave a comment to let me know what you thought of the read. This works starts really angsty but I promise it does have a happy ending. PS: please keep in mind english isn't my first language.**
> 
> **Warning: this work is unbetaed.**

Alex gets to the Airstream only to see Micheal is not there so Alex waits. 

He waits and waits some more until minutes turn into hours but there’s still no sign of Micheal and Alex finally decides it’s time to leave. The message is clear and he’s got an idea of where Micheal could be at this hour.  The taste in his mouth as turn sour after being bittersweet for the past hours.

So, this is how they end then. How their story dies, sadly…with a whimper.

He doesn’t leave, doesn’t push it more than he already did. Maybe Micheal was right, their thing (like he called it) has led them nowhere so yes, maybe it’s better to just finally let go no matter how much it hurts, no matter if Alex feels like he can’t breathe again. Just like when he’d left Roswell ten years ago. Left Micheal. But this time it’s not him leaving Micheal, it’s Micheal finally leaving a love too hurtful behind and Alex gets it. He accepts it. With a strangled whimper as he turns on the ignition of his car, he accepts it and just finally lets go.

* * *

Heartbreak is fucking painful.

Heartbreak is the worst thing Alex experienced and he’s got years of abuse behind him and years of war where he left a part of himself but none of that hurts just the way his heart being now shattered hurts and makes him suffocates no matter how much he tries to breathe oxygen in he just feels he’s slowly dying out of asphyxiation.

In all this hell he goes through, locked in his cabin for days on, phone dead and not even answering the door when he hears Valenti knocking on the front door multiple times, not even when it’s Micheal he hears knocking. He needs time alone, time to himself to not heal but at least to learn how to function again. He blasts music for days, drowns himself in booze and cries his heart out pathetically. Spotify is now his best friend. Songs about heartbreaks and angsty alternative rock playing on repeat and echoing perfectly his current state.

At some point out on a whim maybe, or because he hasn’tslept in days he feels it’s time to open the closet where he buried his seventeen year old self and letting him out finally to let him finally learn to live again. It starts by taking out his old guitar from its dusty case and playing the chords again in what ten years, a little more maybe. The last time was with Micheal and man that memory too fucking hurts. But he bypasses the pain, bypasses the memories keeping them locked away. Letting them go like the rest. Next thing is his wardrobe, he’s tired of dressing like…his dad. Let’s be honest, today more than ever he’s not himself anymore but the portrait of that man. So he trades his earthy tone clothes for his trusty black and dark colors ones, for leather instead of thick cotton and even gets his septum pierced again the hole having heal during his years of service. Then comes taking important decisions for the rest of his life.

* * *

After maybe a week of being a ghost, Alex throws Kyle a quick text, letting him know he’s alive and that he has to leave to take care of Project Shepherd. If he wants Isobel, Max and…Micheal protected then that Project needs to be shut down and erased for good. It’s not an easy task and he’s conscious of the difficulties he’s going to have to face. Before leaving town to meet his brother who finally agreed on meeting in a secret and isolated spot, Alex makes his way to the Crash Down where his friends are having a welcome back party for Rosa. How does he knows about it, simple Kyle told him and asked him to come as he’s got something important to tell him.

When Alex gets there he stays in his car for something around fifteen minutes or more he doesn’t really count, trying to gather enough courage to face Maria and Micheal. 

« Come on Manes, man up. » He tells himself and finally gets out of the car. 

When he enters the restaurant it’s Rosa that spots him first:

« Alex! » She exclaims happily before throwing herself at him, something that surprises Alex, in the past Rosa was not really the hugging kinda girl. « I’m so glad you finally came. »

« Yeah. Well, I guess I wanted to say welcome back and goodbye too before taking the road. »

« Goodbye? » Rosa and Liz asks at the same time but Alex doesn’t answer he quickly spots Kyle and excuses himself. 

« Sorry but I need to talk to Kyle. »

Approaching the bar where Kyle is sipping on cherry cola, Alex taps him on the shoulder as a hello. They’re eyes meet briefly and silently they made it outside to talk out of earshot.

« So..you’re really about to leave town again, huh. »

« Yeah, maybe I shouldn’t have come back to begin with. »

« Is this because of Guerin and Deluca. »

« Not just… » Alex admits, avoiding Kyle’s gaze. Strange how from his bully back in the days Kyle and him kinda became buddies now, not friends per say but something leading towards it.

« You know they won’t last. » Kyle tells him but Alex rejects him.

« Doesn’t matter. It’s in the past I’m moving on. So, what is it you wanted to tell me? »

« It’s about your dad. »

« What about him? » Alex asks, unable to hide the hatred from his voice.

« I injected him with barbiturates, he’s now in an induce coma don’t worry I won’t let him die, I have way more morals than he does. »

« Let him rot, for all I care. I won’t miss that man. »

« Are you sure you’re okay, I just told you I’ve put your father in an induce coma, Alex. »

« And I’m telling you that I don’t care what can happen to that person. You do what you feel you need to do and I’ll do what I need to do to really make Project Shepherd disappear forever. »

« Where are you gonna go? »

« My brother agreed to us meeting about that, I’ll meet him in a secret location then I’ll make sure I have Shepherd under control before I can destroy it. »

« And then…will you come back? »

« Who knows. » Alex shrugs, brutally honest, what is there in this town holding him back anyway. Nothing, after all Roswell was never truly a home or welcoming about the gay kid in town. Kyle bullied him enough in high school about that very reason.

« We should get back inside. » Kyle says, accepting silently Alex really is about to disappear from there lives forever maybe. « Have one last drink with me before you leave, there’s a lot of stuffs I have to make up for even if it’ll never erase all the bullying I caused you in high school but for what it’s worth I’m really sorry I was such an asshole to you back then. »

« Thank you. » Alex says, somehow feeling like a weight has been lifted from his heart with that simple apology he never understood he was dying to hear. They then go back inside the Crash Down only for Rosa to throw a mic in Alex’s hands and demanding he sings them something. 

« Hey Alex, sing us something it’s been ages since I heard you sing. »

« Huh, ok. »

There’s a guitar waiting to be played and Alex grabs hold of it before settling down on one of the tables feet resting on a chair. This one isn’t gonna be a happy song and he’s conscious it won’t but he doesn’t really care he just wants to let go of the words blocking his throat before truly disappearing in the nightsky. As he himself doesn’t even know if he’ll ever see those people ever again. So, Lewis Capaldi seems a good choice then.

Breathing in, filling his lungs with air that burns Alex closes his eyes and lets his fingers pinch and graze the chords of the guitar he’s holding then his voice resonates, somehow amplified in the restaurant and it’s like the moment is lost in between seconds.

** _« I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me_ **

** _This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy_ **

** _I need somebody to heal. Somebody to know. _ **

** _Somebody to have. Somebody to hold_ **

** _It's easy to say but it's never the same_ **

** _I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain »_ **

Wow.

When was the last time he sang like this? In front of room full of people. In front of people he used to know?

Maybe senior prom but then never again. Then he enlisted and the rest of it is history but it feels like centuries since he last dared singing in front of a crowd.

He takes in air again before hitting the bridge and fights against himself to not make eye contact with Micheal or Maria to be honest, singing and watching them would be just too much. He’s here to say his piece then he’ll do just like he planed really move on.

** _« Now the day bleeds. Into nightfall_ **

** _And you're not here to get me through it all_ **

** _I let my guard down. And then you pulled the rug_ **

** _I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved »_ **

Life has a funny way of changing and ruining people, don’t you think. At least, that’s exactly what Alex thinks as he keeps on singing his heart out.

It’s not really a bother if he’s dying inside with all the pain that’s taken place in every cells of his body. If Micheal is happy then it’s all that matters. After all, they’re not kids anymore and he was really honest when he told Micheal what he wants doesn’t matter. It doesn’t. Not anymore. Not after everything that’s happened. They’re adults now and being an adults also means knowing it’s time to fight other battles and accept you might have lost others.

** _« I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to_ **

** _This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you_ **

** _Now, I need somebody to know, somebody to heal_ **

** _Somebody to have just to know how it feels_ **

** _It's easy to say but it's never the same_ **

** _I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_ **

** _Now the day bleeds. Into nightfall_ **

** _And you're not here to get me through it all_ **

** _I let my guard down. And then you pulled the rug_ **

** _I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved »_ **

Alex is almost at the end of the song and almost at the end of what he needed to speak out into words. 

He doesn’t plan to meet Micheal’s eyes then but he does and it’s quick, not even a complete second but it’s enough to ruin him and bring pain in his voice that’s palpable and everyone in the room can surely feel. His voice goes higher for this part of the song and Alex sings it eyes closed, fingers almost trembling as he pinches the chords.

** _« And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes_ **

** _I fall into your arms_ **

** _I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around »_ **

He pauses, leaving a moment of quiet before filling his lungs again to finish the song singing the last bridge.

** _« For now the day bleeds. Into nightfall_ **

** _And you're not here to get me through it all_ **

** _I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug_ **

** _I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_ **

** _But now the day bleeds. Into nightfall_ **

** _And you're not here to get me through it all_ **

** _I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug_ **

** _I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved »_ **

« Well damn, Alex! » He hears Rosa says when he puts down the guitar. « That was...wow. »

« Breathtaking. » Liz punctuates, awe painting her traits.  


« Ah…thanks I guess. » Alex says shyly, throwing her way something that kinda resembles a smile. Then he joins Kyle at the bar. « So, you still on for that drink. »

« Of course, sit down your ass, Manes. Hey Arturo, can we have two Space Jam, please. »

« Coming right away, son. » Liz’s dad shouts from the kitchen.

When they’re both holding their beers, Alex hits Kyle’s bottle with the head of his and they down a first big sip of the liquid.

« For what it’s worth I think Liz was right, what you sang was something else, really breathtaking. You should have become a singer, Manes. »

« Haha…yeah, those were teenagers dreams. » Alex says, bittersweet. It’s true in another lifetime music had been his goal. But goals change as people do. Kyle just nods taking another taste of his drink. Silence then settles between them only disturbed by the conversations in the background, the sound of their friends laughing and singing, of the distinct clatter coming from the kitchen and the blast the music coming from the jukebox makes.

« So… » Kyle starts. « When are you leaving then? »

Alex doesn’t answer right away, grating at the label on the bottle. « After this beer. »

Kyle nods. Then looks Alex in they eyes, something they never really truly did ever since Alex came back in Roswell.

« Don’t be a stranger then, texts or open a damn instagram whatever but let us know you’re still alive somewhere. »

« Wow, never thought you could be sentimental, Valenti. »

« Shut up, Manes. I’m being sincere here, say hello from time to time. »

« I will. »

« Good. »

And this how their conversation ends, with the rest of the beer they’re sharing. Alex leaves money on the counter for it before getting up, followed by Kyle who once again that night surprises him by hugging him tapping his shoulder with emotions. They don’t say anything more, this is enough a goodbye for them.

Then Alex goes say goodbye to Arturo, Liz and Rosa. Kinda waves at Max and Isobel and avoids looking Micheal and Maria’s way, the both them now kissing. His last moment in Roswell resonates with the sound of the wind chimes above the back door of the Crash Down.

** _« I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug_ **

** _I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved »_ **

* * *

Alex doesn’t really expect to be held back when he goes to get into his car but he is. Turning around surprise hits him:

« Micheal »

The blond looks at him with a mix of hurt and unease.

« Are you really leaving? » The blond asks then, not saying it aloud but Alex clearly hears the _again_ that left unsaid.

« I am. » Alex simply replies, being brutally sincere.

« Alex, I… »

« You were right, it’s time to let go. So I’m letting you go. Be happy, Guerin. »

« Alex wait please... » Micheal says but Alex doesn’t hear, can’t hear anymore and just gets into his car and drove away into the night leaving Roswell and a part of his heart he hopes he’ll never have to feel again as it hurts too much behind. Because it’s true sometimes the world just ends with a whimper, right. 

Alex’s did!


	2. God Of Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael (sort of) POV when Alex comes back to town...but not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Hey everyone here's chapter 2 this work still isn't beta-ed yet, but it'll soon be. Hope you'll like it and do let me know what you thought in a comment. xoxo. **

When Alex comes back to Roswell a winter has passed followed closely by Spring. They’re well into summer now when the brunette one day reappears into town to the huge surprise of a lot of people, Michael included.

To say Alex has changed is an understatement. He holds himself different now more carefree and taller than when he’d left Roswell so many months ago. His whole person is different and Michael can’t help but notice how much Alex has changed. Gone are the tensed shoulders and back that always were hard as rock with the burdens that used to weight on them. His eyes too are different harder somehow and yet still the most beautiful eyes Michael ever saw and just like before he can’t help but to drown into them when he meets them that night at the Wild Pony. And it’s not only the only difference, apart from his hair being way much longer now and styled in a way Michael would love to let his fingers run through, Alex has gone back to dressing in an alternative way. Leather jacket, complete black outfits, Dr Martens back on his feet and silver accessories complimenting the way he dresses now screams that the emo punk kid from back in the days is now a very well adjusted and confident man who’s not afraid to dress outside of the box and owns how hot and good looking he is. Another thing that has changed too is how out and proud Alex seems to be now, not afraid anymore to show he’s gay and have people know or comment about it. And Michael learns it when sitting at a table with Air Force buddies, one of the guys suddenly leans in to shamelessly kiss Alex there right in front of everyone present in the bar that night. That vision stings. It stings really fucking bad and so Michael makes his way to the bar where Isobel is sipping on one of her cocktails.

« Hurts doesn’t it. » She says as he sits down on the empty stool next to the one she occupies. « I bet it stings to see he looks so happy and carefree to be out with another man. »

Michael doesn’t answer just orders booze and downs three shots of tequila in one go.

« I guess now you understand what he must’ve felt watching you and Maria. »

As it turns out, Isobel had became an advocate for Alex after he sang at Rosa’s welcome back party. Even if at first she’d understood Michael needed to escape into something new to be happy she’d still connected deeply with Alex that night. Why? Michael still doesn’t truly know but he did realize it maybe was because she could see herself in Alex somehow as her too had to discover the person she loved was in love with another and in Michael’s casewas even hooking up with them.

« Is this how you felt when you discovered about Noah and Rosa? »

« Yes. The only difference being Alex isn't an alien sociopath. »

Loud cheers erupt then and they turned to watch as Alex’s friends are pushing him towards the open mic area. And even if he looks like he’s blushing a little out of shyness Alex finally gives in and grabs the mic before asking if anyone has got any special request.

« God Of Wine. » A feminine voice throws and Michael soon sees Rosa and Liz have come into the place.

Alex nods. Whistles and furious clapping erupts from the table of airmen and from Rosa and Liz too, the sisters cheering happily when Alex picks up one of the electric guitar and places himself right in front the microphone conversations suddenly quieting down, the majority of patrons sitting down to listen to Alex Manes sing.

Michael swallows with difficulty realizing once again all he’s lost. Man, he screwed up big time with Alex, only because it was too hurtful and scary to give their relationship a real try and so he’d run to Maria instead of meeting Alex when he should have to. He never thought that it would mean for Alex to decide to leave town and leave him in a goodbye that’d sounded strangely like a farewell.

Breath shaking he listens closely to the words being sung and can’t help notice how somehow perfect they are for them. After Alex left town, Michael started drinking more every night to the point Max and Isobel had to intervene. Of course he had lived his story with Maria but both had soon understood it was limited in time and it didn’t really came as a surprised when they’d decided to call things off. The decision was mutual and maybe even more important for Maria who couldn’t stop struggling with the guilt of being with the man her best friend was in love with. Guilt that’d worsened after Ale’d left town. But it wasn’t just Maria that felt guilty, Michael had kept silent about it but until this day he too felt guilt in regards to Alex.

** _Every thought that I repent_ **

** _There's another chip you haven't spent_ **

** _And you're cashing them all in_ **

** _Where do we begin, to get clean again_ **

** _Can we get clean again_ **

** _I walk home alone with you_ **

** _And the mood you're born into_ **

** _Sometimes you let me in_ **

** _And I take it on the chin_ **

** _I can't get clean again_ **

** _I want to know, can we get clean again_ **

** _The God of Wine comes_ **

** _Crashing through the headlights of a car_ **

** _That took you farther than_ **

** _You thought you'd ever want to go_ **

** _We can't get back again_ **

** _We can't get back again_ **

** _She takes a drink and then she waits_ **

** _The alcohol it permeates_ **

** _And soon the cells give way_ **

** _And cancels out the day_ **

** _I can't keep it all together_ **

** _I know, I can't keep it all together_ **

** _And the siren's song that is your madness_ **

** _Holds a truth I can't erase_ **

** _All alone on your face_ **

Man, why did it have to hurt so much to watch Alex having a great time on stage. It was heartbreaking to witness Alex really had moved on when Michael felt stuck where he was left because he hadn’t been able to do the same. He could never, would never be able to move on from Alex Manes, he would always love him, and what they had would always count as the best story of his goddamn life on this goddamn planet. A part of him couldn’t help wish if maybe something between them could be salvage, if maybe they could exist again as a couple but that’s of course if Alex still had feelings for him too and Michael somehow doubted it after watching him kiss that guy so eagerly earlier. 

** _Every glamorous sunrise_ **

** _Throws the planets out of line_ **

** _A star sign out of whack_ **

** _A fraudulent zodiac_ **

** _And the God of Wine_ **

** _Is crouched down in my room_ **

** _You let me down, I said it_ **

** _Now I'm going down_ **

** _And you're not even around_ **

** _And I said no_ **

** _I can't keep it all together_ **

** _I know, I can't keep it all together_ **

** _And there's a memory of a window_ **

** _Looking through I see you_ **

** _Searching for something_ **

** _I could never give you_ **

** _And there's someone who_ **

** _Understands you more than I do_ **

** _A sadness I can't erase_ **

** _All alone on your face_ **

« What are you gonna do now that he’s back? » Isobel asks once the song is over and Alex has gone back to sit at his table quickly joined by Rosa while Liz goes next to Maria at the opposite side of the bar.

« I-i really don’t know, Iz. I never thought he would ever comeback and for all we know he could just be passing through nothing else. »

« Well, you won’t know that unless you talk to him. »

« I doubt I’m the person he would want to talk to, sis. Not after I broke his heart. »

« You could be surprise, little brother. Anyway, stay here mopping if you want but I for myself will join the party over there, great my friend and see if that hottie on his left is straight. »

« Right. » Michael grunts, downing his beer. He watches as Isobel indeed goes sit at the table next to Rosa and gives Alex a hug like he’s an old lost friend, since when had they become so close? Michael wonders but can’t find the answer to his question. He’ll have to talk to his sister later.

Once his beer is over he pays for his drinks and leaves the bar soon after.

* * *

Turns out Alex is back in Roswell for good. And it also turns out that guy he was with at Wild Pony most certainly is his boyfriend because he too stays and is seen everywhere Alex goes. Michael takes it all in strides, trying to function on a daily basis and not go over there break that stupid guy’s hands for touching his man. Because yes, even if they’re over, Michael can’t help but still see Alex as his and wishing it was a reality not just wishful thinking.

Burying himself in work at Sander’s and taking on small jobs around town seems to help Michael keep his head clear somehow. Having seriously cut back on booze and acetone as well as useless one night stand did help a lot even if it’s not easy but so far he’s been able to keep his cool and not beg Alex to come back to him in a very pathetic gesture. He bets if that happened Alex wouldn’t take him back anyway. Hell, were the roles reversed Michael wouldn’t take himself back either. Thank god he’s got Isobel and Max, even if Isobel is getting closer to Alex with each day that passes, Michael still doesn’t know why, how or when that happened. And he’s also got Maria who surprisingly turned into his best confident after their break up.

* * *

Like every Friday night, Max, Isobel and Michael meet at the Crash Down for their weekly _“family diner”_. Something Isobel had come up with after they’d succeeded in bringing Max back to life. 

So every Friday without a fault, or Isobel would have both their balls they meet at the Crash Down, order a ridiculous amount of greasy food, Cherry sodas and talk. The first time it’d been quite difficult for them to truly open up to each other what with all that’d happened and all the hurt and grudge Michael had been holding to ever since they were separated at the orphanage. Max too had had to come to term with both Michael and Isobel driving Liz out of town and finally Isobel herself had had to accept what she’d done to her twin and to having been married to a serial killer and that that man had used her, her body and mind for years violating her in order to get what he wanted. So yeah, it really hadn’t been easy to come to term with everything, open up to each other but they’d managed to do so with time and efforts. Now the twins were closer than ever before, Michael was closer to them as well having finally been able to let go of what was keeping him from truly connecting with his brother and sister. Crazy thing being that when he did, the three of them were able to share a new kind of psychic bound not as strong and deep as the one Isobel and Max shared but close enough. Something that comforted them in the idea they truly were siblings. Alien siblings maybe, but siblings still. With all those changes Michael and Max had finally been able to rebuilt they’re broken relationship and were now closer than ever before not hiding anything from the other anymore and talking with ease now instead of keeping things bottled up until it was too much and they had to burst.

« Hey bro. » Max greets him when Michael settles down on the empty booth facing the one Isobel and he are sitting on.

« What took you so long, Mickey. » Isobel says, looking closely at him apparently annoyed she’d had to wait for food because of her brother running late.

« Hi, Michael. I’m happy to see you too, Michael. How was work today, Michael? Well, I’m glad to see you too, Iz and to answer your question work has been a bitch today and that’s why I’m late. Also, would you be so inclined in not calling me Mickey it’s already enough with Liz and Maria, thank you very much. »

« Well, someone’s bitchy tonight. What happened with Sander’s? »

« Nothing, he’s been on back all day for no reason and kept adding a ridiculous load of work on top of the ones I was already trying to finish. It’s just been one of those shitty day, sorry. »

Isobel watched him closely, she could feel there was something else but she knew Michael wouldn’t open up about it unless he was fully fed and easier to access then. Liz chose that perfect moment to come take their order Isobel asking for an extra milkshake something she knew would render Michael more pliant to her one hundred questions later. Silence then falls on the table, Michael lost in contemplating the street outside with a frown that wouldn’t disappear. Isobel was about to speak when Max beat her to it:

« You sure you’re alright, man. It seems there’s more to it. »

« Yeah, ‘m fine. Just hungry. I’ll be right back. » Michael answered before getting up to go use the restroom.

« What’s going with him? » Max asked Isobel.

« I think it’s not just Sander’s the problem but a certain Airman.” »

« He’s still hung up on that. It’s clear Alex has moved on, he’s always seen in town with that guy, Ivy. »

« If Liz had broken up with you and supposedly moved on with her life would you be able to move on as well? »

« I… » Max started before falling silent. « No. It wouldn’t be possible. »

« Well, it’s the same with our brother. He won’t open up about it but what he had with Alex was way more serious than what we think. »

« Then what do we do to help him? »

« Don’t worry about it, Baby brother. I’m on it already. »

* * *

The next time Michael bumps into Alex, it’s really early in the morning at the Crash Down. Alex looks like he hasn’t slept either and the early greasy breakfast, churros pancake and coffee mug in front of him speaks volume. When Alex sees who just sat on the stool next to him his usually controlled face can’t help but show a myriad of emotions when he meets Michael’s whiskey eyes.

« Alex. » Michael nods, greeting him.

« Hey, Michael. » Alex greets back softly before registering how soft his voice was and that he used Michael’s name instead of the usual Guerin he usually goes for. That slip only tells Michael Alex is really sleep deprived.

« When was the last time you slept? You look exhausted. » Michael can’t help but ask worried about the man he still loves like crazy.

« Huh...I don’t really remember. » Alex admits, scratching the back of his neck. That’s when Arturo comes take Michael’s order.

« What will you have, son? Sanders making you work double again, uh. »

« Yeah, don’t know what’s gotten into him lately. »

« He’s just an old cranky man that likes to slave his employees from time to time. »

Michael nods.

« I’ll have the same as he, Arturo please, but double it I feel I won’t be able to eat anytime soon today with all the work I’ve got. »

« Coming right up, kid. »

« It’s not healthy skipping meals you know. » Alex pipes gently, but Michael can’t take Alex being soft or gentle nor concerned about him. It’s too much to handle when he knows Alex isn’t his anymore. When that happens Michael looses his ground and doesn’t know how to react any other way than by dismissing the concern Alex shows.

« I’m a big guy, Manes. I can’t take care of myself just fine. You should worry about your boyfriend instead. »

They don’t say anything else to the other afterwards, each just eating in silence. Alex leaves first and like every time Michael feels hollow to not have him near.

* * *

« Where’s your boyfriend? » Michael hears Liz say one night at Wild Pony.

« He’s not my boyfriend Liz and you know it. » Alex answers rolling his eyes like it’s the hundredth time he said so to Liz and Maria.

« Then what is he? » Maria asks next.

« Nothing. Just a fling. We’ve never been serious. Can you two stop with the inquisitorial already. »

« We’ll stop, promise, if you tell us where that hottie’s gone to. »

« He needed to go back to Santa Fe. End of story. Can I have my beer now, DeLuca. »

From where’s he’s sitting with Max and Isobel, Michael keeps silent trying to keep a smug smile from breaking his face at the news of Alex being single.

« Stop staring Mickey, you’ve got drool all over. » Isobel sarcastically says, which of course makes Max snort around his beer.

« Michael. It’s Michael and not Mickey, Isobel. »

Isobel just ignores him and keeps on calling him Mickey any chance she gets. His sister is infuriating.

Taking another big breath, like he’s done ten times already ever since he parked his truck near Alex’s cabin _(courtesy of Kyle now Michael knows the address)_. Michael wonders again if he’s making a big mistake being here or not. After all Alex was clear when he ended things between them before leaving town and was also clear when he answered Michael’s texts while being away.

Michael had respected Alex’s choice and hadn’t bothered him again but now Alex was back and back for good by the look of it. And he was single and Michael wasn’t seeing anyone either he wasn’t even doing one night stands anymore, hadn’t had one ever since Alex and he’d kissed almost a year ago. Time had passed but Michael’s feelings for Alex hadn’t on the contrary they seemed to grow each passing day and that was quite scary. He couldn’t stay away from Alex any longer which was why he was now putting on his big boy’s pants and knocking on the cabin’s door, holding his breath until the door finally opened on a very surprised Alex.

« Michael? »

« Hi. » Michael answers nervously, hands deep in his pockets hoping Alex won’t tell him to get lost.

« What are you doing here? Let me guess, Kyle again. »

« Yeah. » Michael’s admits sheepishly. « Hmm…Can we talk? »

Alex doesn’t answer right away but maybe something in Michael’s eyes pushes him to finally grant Michael his wish and moving to let him pass says:

« Come in. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** One more chap left and this story will be done, unless you want more then let me know. There's a lot of things I'd love to develop if you guys are interested.**


	3. Break My Heart Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex finally have the talk. Can they start over and built something new on broken ground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** And here's the last chapter people, I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it. Lyrics are of the song Michael sang at karaoke night, after Isobel forced him to go on stage. Micheal going Alex's cabin happens after that later the same night.  
**  
Enjoy this angsty and fluffy chapter. and if you want to listen to the playlist I made for Malex here's the link: [My Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6jR6AeOfClEvcdbtKEjm7C?si=KG8vs6ucQnq5S9rPwQemVQ)

** _Hey you_ **

** _I'm just now leaving_ **

** _Can I come around later on this evening?_ **

** _Or do you need time?_ **

** _Yes, of course, that's fine_ **

To say the atmosphere was awkward would be an understatement. Micheal kept fidgeting out of nervousness while taking in every details of furnitures and decorations in the cabin. Clearly the cabin had been redecorated cause it looked nothing like a haunting cabin. It now screamed Alex in every corner and Michael loved it instantly. Speaking of Alex, he looked just as nervous as the blond and so decided to escape in the kitchen to gain some time before they have the talk they should’ve had a long time ago now.

« Do you want beer? »

« Huh…yeah. » Micheal answered nervously. Alex made a gesture towards the couch before going to the kitchen:

« Take a seat. »

« Thanks. »

An album of The Script was playing in the background and somehow it helped calm Michael’s nerves down a bit. But then Alex was back in the room with the beers and Michael felt his heart rate increase suddenly, Alex always had that effect on him and frankly Michael didn’t think it would ever come a day Alex Manes wouldn’t make his heart race like crazy.

** _Hey you_ **

** _Good morning_ **

** _I'm sure you're busy now, why else would you ignore me?_ **

** _Or do you need space?_ **

** _You can't help it if your mind has changed_ **

  
****

They take a first sip of their beer in silence, and that silence is just making Micheal more and more jittery which starts to really show when the lights inside the cabin start flickering slightly. Alex notices and take it as his cue to say something before Michael lets emotions overtake him too much and things around them start levitating or explode.

« Wanna know why I wasn’t really surprised when I learned about you Max and Iz being aliens? »

« Why? » Michael asks, looking Alex in the eyes for a brief second then quickly turning his focus back on the beer in his hand. He did found Alex had taken the news of him being an alien really really well when others would have freaked. « You did take everything strangely well when you came to ask me what I am. I don’t know I thought maybe it’s because you’ve had years of training in the military to keep your self control when faced with big bombs like that. »

« Not quite. It’s not why. »

« Then why? »

« When you kissed me the first time you didn’t noticed but some of the lights around us started flickering, it was quick and I put it on the Emporium being a tacky old place. But after that every time you’d kissed me something similar would happen. It’s during our first time that I truly linked all the dots and thought you were the cause of things levitating around us when we climaxed. »

« Why didn’t you ask me then? »

« Because it didn’t mattered and I also found it very cool. Ten years later you kissed me again, we made love again after so many years and there again flickering lights and levitating things. So it wasn’t really a surprised to learn you’re an alien what was more of a shock was my father marking you, Isobel and Max as terrorists. I couldn’t believe that. Not from you. From any of you. »

« I’ve always liked that about you… » Michael whispers finally looking at Alex.

« What? » Alex asks, confused.

« You have this ability of staying really chill when others, when I would let emotions overtake me. »

« I… » Alex starts but stops right away unable to form any clear thoughts or say out loud all that’s roaring inside him now that Michael is here next to him, so close and yet so far at the same time.

** _So go ahead and break my heart again_ **

** _Leave me wonderin' why the hell I ever let you in_ **

** _Are you the definition of insanity?_ **

** _Or am I?_ **

** _Oh, it must be nice_ **

** _To love someone who lets you break them twice_ **

« Alex, I… » Michael hesitates. Where should he start? Ten years back when they were seventeen? Months ago when Alex reappeared in his life with the force of a desert storm or when Alex left town after Michael made the mistake of choosing the safe escape that Maria offered him instead of facing the reality Alex was waiting him with. He was lost. So lost and yet he’d been the one coming all the way up here in hope of working things out with Alex. So why was he hesitating so much.

« The song you sang at karaoke night...was it for me? » Alex then asks and it’s the push or more like starter Michael needs to engage in this long postponed conversation.

« Yes. » Michael simply says. « It weirdly works for us don’t you think. The words ring true. »

« They do. » Alex admits, going back to scratching the label on his beer something Michael noticed he does often when nervous.

« Alex, I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. »

** _You're so blue_ **

** _Are you still breathing?_ **

** _Won't you tell me if you found that deeper meaning_ **

** _Do you think I've gone blind?_ **

** _I know it's not the truth when you say, "I'm fine"_ **

** _So go ahead and break my heart again_ **

** _Leave me wonderin' why the hell I ever let you in_ **

** _Are you the definition of insanity?_ **

** _Or am I?_ **

** _Oh, it must be nice_ **

** _To love someone who lets you break them twice_ **

« No. I’m the one who’s sorry. If I hadn’t run away ten years ago things would’ve been different. But you have to understand one thing too, Michael, I didn’t only walked away because I couldn’t stand staying here after what my father did to you. I also chose to leave you behind because I knew my love for you would only cause you more harm and trust me it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done but I still enlisted knowing what and who I was leaving behind. »

« I should’ve never slept with Maria or started that pointless fling with her when deep down I knew it was only because I was too scared to face you. Too scared to face ten long years of a story of love and hurt and hopes all broken one after the other. God Alex, you broke my heart so bad. But at the same time I thought maybe it was for the better you walked away after all it’s not like I’m anything special. Even back then I wasn’t worth shit. »

« Please don’t say that. » Alex burst hearing Michael spoke badly of himself being more hurtful than hearing anyone else do. « You were never not worth it, Michael. You have no idea how special you are. You hide behind all those layers of macho cowboy swagger but I know you. I know who you truly are because I saw you. I see you even to this day I see who you truly are behind all that. » Alex says waving at the black hat on the coffee table, dusty boots, dark jeans and flannel shirt.

« Alex… »

« I’ve always seen you for what you truly are and I would like for you to see you the way I do then you’d understand how worth it you are. »

Silence then reigns as Alex’s words sink in. Then Alex takes Michael by surprise by asking:

« Why are you truly here Michael? What do you want? »

** _Don't pretend that I'm the instigator_ **

** _You were the one, but you were born to say goodbye_ **

** _Kissed me (soft) a decade later_ **

** _That same perfume, those same sad eyes_ **

Michael just notices them, as if his mind had tried to erase that very important information after Caulfield happened but Alex still smells the same. It’s still the same scent as when they were seventeen. That smell that always made Michael dizzy when Alex would stand close enough for Michael to get a whiff of his scent, that mix of spicy sweet perfume, deodorant and something more personal that’s only Alex. The perfume though wasn’t part of the equation the night of the reunion, Michael understands it was because Alex was still trying so much to be something he’s not. Something his father wanted him to be.

« You still smell the same! »

« What? » Alex asks confused that’s not really the answer he was expecting.

« Your scent…that mix of perfume, deodorant and just you. It’s still the same as when we were in high school and back then too I felt dizzy each time when I would get a whiff of it. »

« Michael, I… »

« You! » Michael cuts. « It’s you I want. Only you. It’s only ever been you for over a decade…just you. » 

Breathing in deeply he throws caution to the wind and just opens up sincerely. 

« I know you made things clear when you left that we’re over but it just can’t be it. I can’t accept it. I’ll never accept that because we’re not over. I don’t believe it. You and I are like the sun and the moon, Alex, we need each other to truly function I just can’t believe we’re over. I admit after losing my mother loving you all but just hurt. You were caught up in all these mess in my life and even though I knew you weren’t responsible for any of it I wasn’t able to rationalized anything at the time so I did what I do best, escape in the arms of a woman and booze conscious I was breaking your heart the same as I was breaking mine. It was too much. There was just too much so when you came to talk to me I got hopeful for a minute but then really got scared and that’s why I didn’t show up the next day. But I just... I never wanted for you to leave again. Watching you walk away once was the hardest thing I experienced and here we were again but instead of you walking way out of your own will it was because I’d pushed away this time. I’m the one that led you to leave home again and I only truly understood how at fault I was when maybe a week later it truly occurred to me you were really gone. Maria stayed with me because I was hurting so much at first, but we both knew we were never meant to be together it was stupid of us to have even tried. She brought me comfort but neither of us was happy with the relationship so we soon broke up not long after you’d left. She couldn’t face the guilt of betraying you and I couldn’t face the guilt of being the one that pushed you away far from Roswell. I’m not a texting kinda person as you know it but somehow trying to reach you that way eased some of the pain of not having you here with me. But the only time you answered one of my texts it was to put me in front of the reality. You were saying _goodbye, live your life but I don’t want to be part of it anymore_. »

« Michael, I… »

« No, please let me finish or I will never be able to. » 

Taking a shaky breath, Michael hesitantly reaches for Alex right hand holding on lightly onto his fingers scared to see the man reject his touch.

« Then one day you were back in town. Back for good it seemed but not alone and up until I saw you two kiss at Wild Pony, I don’t know, I think I never thought you could move on with someone else. Gosh, you have no idea how much it hurt to see you so open and proud to be seen out kissing another guy, holding hands with him down the streets. I got so jealous and angry then. Why couldn’t we have that when we were together? Why couldn’t we be this free? Why did you have to be so ashamed of us that we could only exist behind closed doors. I thought I’d truly lost you forever then and trust me when I say I never hurt as much as then. It took a lot of open heart talks with both Iz and Maria to finally even think of totally letting you go too now that you were with someone else and looked so happy and carefree to be with them. »

Michael voice turns raspy, raw from talking so much. Emotions filling his throat and a single tear running down his left cheek that he swipes away quickly.

« Then when I heard you tell Liz and Maria that you and that guy were over. A flicker of hope started beating inside of me again even if I was scared to truly believe it and let it soar more. Are you really not with him anymore? Are you really single again? Please Alex, tell me. I can’t function anymore I need to know, I need to hear it from you, please. »

« He-he was just a fling nothing more. I really am single. »

« Then...can we start over? Can we give us another chance and truly make it work this time without holding back or hiding as if our love is wrong. »

« Michael, I… »

« Please...please, Alex. Tell me I didn’t lose you forever. I love you, I still love you so much even after all these years I can’t lose you a third time. »

« Third? »

« First was when you enlisted. Second was when I was at the Crash Down and I heard Arturo and Kyle talk about how your squadron had been ambushed and you almost died but then had been sent in Europe in a military Clinique. I thought I’d died that day, the thought of you dying was too much to take in I didn’t even felt relieved to hear you were still alive but hadonly lost part of your leg. The scare… the fright I experienced learning about the ambush got completely numb. I was so angry, so scared and yet it was like I just couldn’t move anymore. »

« I’m sorry. » Alex voices, gulping with difficulty. « You were my last thought you know. When I was lying in the dirt unsure if I would live or die. It’s you that were in my mind at that moment. »

Breathing shakily after that admission, Alex tries to redirect the conversation elsewhere not feeling he’s capable of going there even more.

« What’s third? »

« Third… when you left again only to reappear months later with another man in your life. »

« Michael… »

« Is there even the slightest chance you still have feelings for me? Is it possible you still love me too and want to get back together and truly make it work this time? »

** _Go ahead and break my heart again_ **

** _Leave me wonderin' why the hell I ever let you in_ **

** _Are you the definition of insanity?_ **

** _Or am I?_ **

** _Or am I?_ **

** _It must be nice_ **

** _To love someone who lets you break them twice_ **

Too much. It was too much then and Alex couldn’t stay still anymore, god he’d been dreaming of this moment for so long he’d lost count. So this time it’s him that takes Michael’s face in between his hands and kisses him hard on the mouth leaving them both breathless. Then he detaches himself from Michael’s lips and their eyes meet, locked and unable to look away. Shaking slightly and breath raged, Alex kisses Michael again more softly this time taking his time like he’d been waiting forever to taste Michael like this again. The heat rises quickly then and letting out a strangled whimper Michael holds on tight to Alex’s waist melting into the kiss like his life depends on it. When they break apart again it’s really because they need air or else they wouldn’t have.  
****

« Alex… » Michael whines inside Alex’s mouth. He sounds so fragile. So raw.

« What do you want, Baby? »

« You...just you, please. »

« Are you sure? »

« Yes, please. I’ve never been more sure of anything, Alex. I want you. Take me to your bedroom now and make me forget we were ever apart. »

Alex doesn’t need to be told twice, he really doesn’t when he wants exactly what Michael wants. 

Getting up from the couch, beers forgotten on the coffee table, Alex guides Michael to his bedroom never breaking the link and kissing him with passion, ravishing his mouth with violent hunger. Clothes fly, boots too and soon they’re lying naked on the bed. Michael only stops to direct his attention to Alex’s prosthetic:

« Can I? » He asks cautiously as if afraid to hurt Alex’s feelings. Nodding, Alex watches Michael take the complete thing off then caress what’s left of his leg with love and care then soon his lips replace his hand making Alex shiver from head to toe deeply touched by the gesture. « I love you. I love you so much, Alex Manes. »

Pressing the heal of his hands against his eyes, Alex fights against himself to not let tears fall down his face. A soft brush against his left cheek makes him whimper brokenly. This rush of emotions suddenly too much to take.

« Baby…look at me. » Micheal asks gently and then Alex blinks away a few tears, he can’t break down now. Meeting Micheal whiskey eyes is too much though and he turns his head away. « Hey, hey it’s okay. Don’t be ashamed I feel just as raw as you do now. »

« I’ve waited for so long…so so long to be with you again and now I-I just… »

« I know. I know, baby, I know. Please, don’t cry. It’s okay, we’re okay. »

« You have no idea how hard it’s been having to let you go. Sometimes the pain I felt was so strong it was like I couldn’t breathe anymore all I could feel was all this pain and I couldn’t get away from it. »

« I felt that too. »

« You and I we couldn’t escape this. I always thought even before I fell for you…it’s like I was attracted to you just like… »

« Magnets do. »

« Yes, and it’s crazy because besides sharing some classes and somehow having some friends in common nothing ever indicated you and I could ever become more than just acquaintances. »

« Do you know why I stole your guitar in the music room? »

« Cause it was out of tune. »

« Not only. I hoped you would come looking for it and find me. I didn’t how else to approach you. You were so intriguing and there was this thing inside of me. I couldn’t help but be attracted to you. »

« Even though I was a guy? »

« It didn’t matter to me, I didn’t gave a fuck about what the rumors said about you. »

« But you still throw that in my face. »

« I know. It was stupid. You’d attacked me about me living in my truck and I didn’t know any other defense mechanism. Also, you were suddenly standing so close to me with no one else to take your attention away and I don’t know…I just needed to keep to conversation going because I didn’t want to see you leave and go back to just being acquaintances. »

« Were you already pining on me back then? » Alex asks very surprised.

« I started crushing on you junior year. »

« But…all those girls? »

« I wasn’t really ready for people to know about my bisexuality back then. »

« I thought for sure you’d fell for me when we started getting closer in the tool shed. »

« No. » Michael admits, caressing Alex’s chest with his now very healed hand. « But I was scared what I was feeling wasn’t mutual and I’ve always been unable to give away my complete trust to someone until you. You were different. I trusted you. Why I don’t know, but I did. »

« And there I thought I was the only one feeling something especially after you rejected me when I tried to kiss you the first time. »

« I wanted you to. Deep down, I really wanted you to but there just was so much at stake for me. It’s only after I talked with Max and he looked so sure to go for it with Liz that I felt I needed to find you and kiss you silly like I’d been craving to do for almost two years. »

« Michael… » Alex whispers, taking hold of the hand on his chest. Gently, he starts kissing the knuckles and where the scars used to be.

« I didn’t want Max to heal it but he still did. »

« I’m happy he did. You didn’t deserve what my father did to you. »

« If we turned back time I would try and protect you again. The idea of him laying a finger on you…I couldn’t take it and so when he grabbed you by the throat I saw red. »

« Thank you. I never said it before, but thank you for trying to protect me that day. No one ever did before you. »

« And I will always do. » Michael says before kissing him deeply, their tongues entwining and dancing with each other.

Their breaths become heavy with desire, pants coming out louder in the warmth of the bedroom as their limbs entwines, their hands wanders on planes of skin, muscles, bones lighting a fire no one else but them was ever able to lit in their nerve endings.

« Michael… » Alex whispers coming undone in the arms of the only man he ever truly loved.

« I want you so bad. I’ve been craving this…been craving you so badly, Alex. »

« Me too. » Alex admits, taking Michael’s face in between his hands. « Even though I left, I never stopped loving you, never stopped wanting you even when I truly thought I wasn’t what you needed or wanted anymore, my feelings for you never stopped. I just didn’t think we would be here tonight. I really did thought it was too late for us when I left. But Idecided to come back because here, Roswell is home. It’s home because you’re here too even if not with me it still felt better to be here near you than miles away. »

« Home is wherever you are too. » Michael whispers in the shell of his ear and Alex can’t help shiver to the delicious sensation.

« Make love to me Michael Guerin. »

Michael pauses an instant searching something that he seems to find in the deepness of Alex’s eyes. Make love to me, never before had they ever called it that, never before had Alex called their lovemaking has such when they were having sex and yet it’s the second time he does tonight and Michael can’t help the bubbles of joy he feels burst inside of him, just by that choice of words he knows how deeply serious Alex is about them now. So without make him wait any longer he bends down and kisses him making it his mission to make love to him all night long. They do switched role but it doesn’t lessen the fact that they’re not having sex anymore, no, they’re making love now and it feels a hundred time better.

* * *

When Alex wakes up the next day sun is already up outside his window and it’s to the incredible feeling of a callous hand caressing his back tenderly and the hot lips of his lover leaving a trail of kisses along his spine until he reaches the hollow of his lower back where he stops a moment and then places his attention on kissing Alex’s butt cheeks tenderly. It doesn’t last long and soon Michael is back to kissing Alex’s shoulders and neck.

« Hmm…why did you stop? » Alex mumbles sleepily.

« Hey, Baby. » Michael whispers in his ear and Alex can’t help but turn around to get closer and steal a long kiss from his lover. « Did you sleep well? »

« Never slept better. »

« Hmm…really… » Michael says voice deep and sensual.

Alex lets his hands wander on his man’s body and eagerly kisses him back when Michael ravishes his mouth.

« How about you show me more of what you were doing a minute ago. »

« With pleasure. » Michael breathes, settling between Alex’s open legs and takes care of leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth to his lower abdomen before taking his time to break Alex apart by giving him the morning blow job they couldn’t enjoy the last time they were like this in the morning.

Morning sex with the person you love is something so special and both can only hope it’ll happen again and again and again for as long as they’re alive on this earth.

* * *

« Are you totally sure about that? » Michael asks for what must be the tenth time since Alex parked his SUV in front of the Crash Down.

« Yes. Yes, Baby, I’m totally sure about this. No more hiding, no more fear of people’s eyes. Are you having second thoughts? »

« No. Of course not, I’ve been dreaming of this for so long now I’m having trouble realizing it’s real. »

Alex bends over the console and kisses Michael long and hard, taking him aback a little.

« Does this feels real enough? »

« It does but could you do that one more time so I can be completely sure it is. »

Of course Alex agrees and kisses Michael a couple more times before Michael stomach makes a loud grumble screaming for food. Alex laughs, letting his fingers play in the blond’s wild curls.

« Someone’s hungry. Come on let’s go eat, I’m starving too. »

« Alex, wait… » Michael holds him before Alex can open his door.

« What is it? »

« I love you. » Michael whispers looking him in the eyes which brings the brightest smile on Alex’s face.

« I love you too Michael Guerin. »

« Good. I wanted to make sure you know I do. »

Smiling, Alex climbs out the door and comes around it to meet Michael on the sidewalk. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Alex pushes him against the passenger door and kisses him deep there in the middle of the street for everyone to see to Michael’s greatest joy who wraps his arms around Alex’s neck and kisses him back as deeply before they break the kiss and smile lovingly at each other Alex’s hands searching for Michaels and linking their fingers together when he finds it. That’s how they enter the Crash Down, like a real couple which causes a loud moment of silence to fall over the snack before Liz and Rosa exclaim at the same time:

« Well, it’s about damn time. »

Feeling suddenly shy, Michael let’s Alex lead him to one of the big booths where Max, Isobel and Kyle are sitting enjoying a late brunch.

« Hey guys. » Alex greets their friends taking a seat next to Kyle soon followed by Michael who takes advantage of there being barely enough space for three grown ass men and flushes himself against his lover body, totally unashamed and oblivious of the whispers erupting from the tables around them.

« Iz, are you okay? I can’t remember the last time I rendered you this speechless. » Michael jokes at his sisters lack of reaction. Then in a fraction of second Isobel bends over the table and grabs him and Alex both in her arms:

« Oh boys… I’m so happy you two finally took your head out of your dumb asses and understood you can’t be without each other. »

« Yeah, it took some time to get here… » Alex says looking tenderly at Michael, who links their fingers on the table.

« Well, I’m so happy you finally did. » Isobel says, sitting back down.

« Isobel’s is right. » Max comments, then smiling throws a piece of bacon at his brother laughing. « Congrats man, a freaking Captain. »

« Shut up. » Michaels laughs, rolling his eyes but deep down happy to get his brother’s approval.

« Yeah, congratulations guys. »

« Well, thank you Valenti, but don’t think you still won’t have to have a serious talk with Max and I for hooking up with our sister. »

« Wait…the doc and Isobel? Since when? » Max exclaims looking at his sister who just shrugs it off. Looking back at Michael for confirmation the blond says:

« I take it you didn’t know then. » Michael then turns to Kyle and pointing him with his fingers threatens him. « You better not hurt her or you’ll get a taste of my powers, Valenti. »

« Mickey… » Isobel sighs, but deep down she’s touched by her brothers protectiveness.

« And not only that, remember I carry a gun on a daily basis and I know how to use it, Valenti. » Max punctuates earning himself an approving smile from his brother.

Thankfully for Kyle, Liz chooses that moment to come and take Alex and Michael’s order, they then spent the rest of their brunch gather around their family and friends and happy to finally be back together out and proud.

* * *

* * *

_ **The End ....... (maybe)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Any thoughts you wanna share with me? Leave me a comment so we can talk about it. Also, let me know if you guys would be interested in reading sequels to this story. For those of you wondering the song is "Break My Heart Again" by Finnaes. xoxo. Sin.**

**Author's Note:**

> ** Did you like it? Then I'll see you for chapter 2 tomorrow. xoxo. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
